Tatakai, Sore wa Kishi no Shinjitsu
Tatakai, Sore wa Kishi no Shinjitsu (戦い、それは騎士の真実, roughly translated as "Battle, That is The Knight's Truth") is a Heroic Legend of Arslan character image song. It debuted in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend before being complied into a CD for the Volume 6 limited edition Blu-ray/DVD of the 2015 TV series. This is Daryun's character song that is performed by his voice actor Yoshimasa Hosoya. Players can unlock a special edit of this song in the game by completing these conditions: :Free Mode> Extra 1> Mock Battle at Peshawar :Difficulty: Hard :During the first mission "Rendevous with Arslan and defeat Daryun!", defeat 350 foes within five minutes. Collect the S Skill Card "Mardān's Motivation" (shining green icon on the mini-map), which will appear near Arslan, before ending the stage. It may be easier to ride towards Arslan as quickly as possible to better protect him since the rest of the stage may be difficult if his health gets too low at the start. Equip "Mardān's Motivation" during battle and it will play Daryun's character song during Mardān Rush sequences. Once it is played in battle, it will be added as "Character Theme—Daryun" in the game's Sound Test. ;Skill Card stats :Cost:33 :Mardān's Song (+15): Plays special music during a Mardān Rush. :Undaunted Advance (+15): Increases length of time in a Mardān Rush. :Attack Increase (+3): Increases Attack. Credits :Lyrics: Kanae Koyama :Composer, Arranger: Cher Watanabe Lyrics Kanji= :たとえ真実がどうであろうと　俺の君主の為に :力の限り命が続く限り　いざ出陣！ :不気味に静まる荒野　息を殺しひたすら :闇に光る俺の槍先　戦いの幕を切る！ :「おぉぉおぉぉっ！」　燃えたぎる雄叫びで :剣よ響け！　目に留まらない速さで切り開け！　夜明けまで :いつものごとく驚かされる　殿下のご慈愛には :変わる歴史の為に戦う歴史　そう信じられる！ :必ず届ける言葉　それは良い知らせのみ :ひとつになった勇者、兵士よ　魂は燃えてるか！ :「おぉぉおぉぉっ！」　空高く快哉(かいさい)を :風よ描け！誓い合う忠誠心で駆け抜けろ！勝利の道 :どれほど危険な時も　この身を以(もっ)てお守りします :どれほど危険な策も　やり遂げるのは　容易い事だ　任せろ！ :「おぉぉおぉぉっ！」　燃えたぎる雄叫びで :剣よ響け！目に留まらない速さで :「おぉぉおぉぉっ！」　空高く快哉(かいさい)を :風よ描け！　誓い合う忠誠心で駆け抜けろ！　勝利の道 :たとえ真実がどうであろうと　これが俺の真実 |-|Romaji= :tatoe shinjitsu ga doudearouto ore no kushun no tame ni :chikara no kagiri inochi ga tsuzuku kagiri iza shutsujin :bukimi ni shizumaru kouya iki wo koroshi hitasura :yami ni hikaru ore no yarisaki tataki no maku wo kiru! :"OooOoou!" moetagiru otakebi de :ken yo hibike! me ni tomaranai hayasade kiri-hirake! yoake made :itsumonogotoku odorokasareru tenka no gojiai ni wa :kawaru rekishi no tame ni tatakau rekishi sou shinjirareru! :kanarazu todokeru kotoba sore wa iishirase nomi :hitotsuninatta yuusha, heishi yo tamashii wo moeteruka! :"OooOoou!" soratakaku kaisai wo :kaze yo egake! chikaiau chuugi kokoro de kakenukero! shouri no michi :dorehodo kikenna toki mo kono mi wo motte omamorimasu :dorehodo kikenna saku mo yaritogeru no wa tayasuikoto da makasero! :"OooOoou!" moetagiru otakebi de :ken yo hibike! me ni tomaranai hayasade kiri-hirake! yoake made :"OooOoou!" soratakaku kaisai wo :kaze yo egake! chikaiau chuugi kokoro de kakenukero! shouri no michi :tatoe shinjitsu ga doudearouto kore ga ore no shinjitsu |-|English Translation= :No matter what the truth is, my strength and my life :shall only be used for my master. Now, march! :On this eerily quiet field everything is dead silent :My spear tip shines in this darkness. I slice through the curtain of battle! :"Oooh! Oooh!" I bellow my fiery war cry :My sword rings true! I cut through at the speed of light until daybreak! :Your Highness's benevolence never fails to surprise me :I must fight history to change history. That is what I believe! :I shall see to it that only good news shall be delivered to you :Brave heroes, brave soldiers! Show them that our souls burn as one! :"Oooh! Oooh!" My skyward shout :shall draw out the winds! My sworn loyalty shall stampede through to the path of victory! :No matter how dangerous the path may be, I shall protect you :No matter how dangerous a plot may be, it shan't be difficult. I shall see it through! :"Oooh! Oooh!" I bellow my fiery war cry :Let my sword sting! It shall slice faster than the eye can see :"Oooh! Oooh!" My skyward shout :shall plot the winds! I ride forth with my sworn loyalty to the road of victory! :No matter what the truth may hold, that is my reality External Links *Official TV series DVD/BD volume listing Category: Songs